Along with the development of network technology, terminals integrated with access functions of various kinds of networks are increased, and the user hopes that the network not only can manage contracted users, but also can effectively manage terminal devices. Thus, the benefits of legal terminal users and legal terminal manufacturers can be effectively ensured.
For instance, with the fast development of 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE/SAE (Long Term Evolution/Service Architecture Evolution), many non-3GPP terminals can be integrated with 3GPP LTE access function. The current 3GPP network generally can identify the terminal ID (Identity) in the local network domain, and perform management to the terminal access. However, in case of other network types, for instance 3GPP2, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), WLAN (Virtual Local Area Network) and the like, if terminals which have the 3GPP LTE network access functions attempt to access the 3GPP network, the 3GPP network will not be able to identify the terminal ID, thus the management of the 3GPP network to the terminal will become difficult or helpless.
One possible scene is that when using an illegal laptop (stolen laptop) which supports the 3GPP LTE access to access the service provided by the 3GPP LTE/SAE, due to the laptop is a non-3GPP terminal, the current 3GPP network can not analyze the MAC (Medium Access Control) address of the laptop, thus the current 3GPP network will not perform any terminal ID validation to the laptop terminal and will directly allow the laptop to use the service provided by the 3GPP network.
Another possible scene is that when a stolen and cloned multimode non-3GPP terminal which supports the 3GPP network is used, if the terminal attempts to access the service provided by the 3GPP network, the 3GPP network will not be able to identify the device identity of the terminal, and has to imply that the terminal is allowed to access the network.
The above two scenes are both against the principle that the telecommunication network terminal should be able to be managed, and will probably lead the benefits of legal terminal manufacturers and legal terminal users to be invaded. Therefore, to provide a technical scheme to ensure that the provider of some network can safely and effectively manage the terminals of various network types is significant.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems: the 3GPP network can not identify the terminal ID of non-local network, and will not validate the access request of the terminal of non-local network, and implies to provide services for the terminal.